You lost
by Id3ntity
Summary: Yoh lost, Hao win.....that's all i got to say.


**You lost...**

_The shaman fight is over, Hao is the shaman king, Yoh lost, but Hao also lost his lust to destory the world, everyone goes on with their normal life, and most of their ghost have gone to heaven ;however, what is going to happen to Yoh and Anna, since Yoh lost, will they just get marry anyways, or will they spit and go their separate ways? What will happen to the other shaman. R n R._

Inside the the house that Yoh, Anna, Tamao, and Hao lived, everything is now quiet, Hao, like everyday, sat down and watch the news, making plans for something, Tamao went shopping, while Anna just sits in her room all day, and Yoh do the chores, Yoh and Anna don't talk anymore, ever since Yoh lost to Hao, all she said to Yoh was "You all right?" and then walk away, now whenever she need something, she just write it down on a paper and put it on the kitchen table, when Yoh sees the note, he will go out and buy it, then he would put it on the same table, and walk back to his room, Manta visits once in a while, but since he is the heir of a big company, he leave very quickly because he is home schooled, Ren and Jun, went back to their family for retraining, while Horo Horo and Pirika went home and used the land Manta bought them to plant more butterburs for Koropokkur to live in, Ryu have become a great sushi chief while Lyserg become one of the world's best detective, both; however are fighting for Jeannie's love, who became a artist, Faust became the world's best (and scariest) surgeon, and the Patch tribe, now no longer have to support the pennyless shamans, have got enough money to open a casino in their land and soon became very rich, one of the big guys working for a big company heard Chocolove joke around, have hire Chocolove to make jokes for them and put them in sticks, after a year working for them, Chocolove wrote a joke book, which became one of the best seller, most of the shamans Yoh had help, have became successful, Yoh, Anna, Tamao, however, still needs to go to school, and is at their senior year.

It was morning, Yoh was walking around at school with Tamao wearing his uniform, and he had lost his orange headphones but now, he is wearing glasses, Yoh is looking at all the other seniors looking to buy a texs to the senior dance, Anna had went to class early, it was almost at the end of the school year and the senior dance is coming up, Yoh knew he wanted to ask Anna, but he also know that she won't even talk to him, much less, go to the senior dance with him, Tamao, who try to looked normal, but she's really nervous.

"Yoh, it's almost time to go to class,"said Tamao, looking at her watch, Yoh looked up the window to Anna's class, he saw Anna's face, reading a book, Yoh sighed.

"Till the rings,"said Yoh, Tamao nodded, Yoh continue to looked at Anna, at home Yoh can't face Anna because she glare at him whenever he looked at her, now Yoh is looking at Anna with what little time he got, when Anna finally felt someone watching her and she looked down straight at Yoh, at first, she glare at him, then she got up and close the curtains."And she saw me."

"Yoh, come on, the bell's going to ring in a few minutes,"said Tamao, looking at her watch again, Yoh sighed again, and walk away from Tamao, Tamao looked after him."Yoh?"

"I'm skipping,"Yoh said plainly as he jump up to a tree branch.

"Yoh, come back, you can't skip again,"Tamao whispered, looking around to see if anyone is around, Yoh ignored her and jumped down the wall that surrounds the school, and walked away.

The bell had ringed, and Tamao had run back to class, she had the same class as Anna, and she also, sits next to her.

"Hi Anna-chen,"said Tamao, as she sat down and put her books in her desk, Anna didn't respone, but continue to read her book.

"So...what are you reading?"asked Tamao, as she sat down, Anna showed her the book cover, it was the book they're reading for class, Robin Hood.

"It is good?"asked Tamao, Anna, again, didn't respone, or couldn't, because a boy who is in their class, had come over.

"Hiya, Tammy,"the boy said, Tamao, smiled.

"Hi, Andy,"said Tamao, Anna continue to read her book, as if Tamao and Andy was not here.

"So, Tammy, the senior dance is coming up, you wanna go with me?"asked Andy, Tamao felt a blush over her cheek, but she shook her head.

"Sorry, Andy, but I already promise to go with someone,"said Tamao, the boy frowned, Anna, who finally heard something that interested her, had looked up and stare at Tamao .

"Awwww...oh well, bye,"said Andy, then walked back to his desk, Tamao saw that Anna is staring at her, smiled at Anna.

"Is there rice on my face?"asked Tamao sweetly, Anna shooked her head and looked back at her book, but the teacher just walked in and started writing Do Now on the board, Anna close her book and got out her note book, Tamao also got out her notebook and they started copying what the teacher worte.

Yoh had walked over to the park next to the school, he sat on a bench near the pond and looked at the ducks swimming there, Yoh close his eyes, remembering a time when his house was once full of laughter, remembering how Anna used to boss him around, making him train, Amidamaru sobbing because Anna had tie him up again, Ren and Horo Horo fighting over who got a bigger muscle, Manta holding a frying pan, and Anna using a mace to punish him, Yoh smiled.

"Good time,"Yoh said, then after a while, he dozed off.

"Gee...we're finally here, no thanks to you,"said Horo Horo panting, outside of Yoh's house, wearing nothing but his boxers and his white headband, and Pirika was inside the van with Jun, wearing her light blue shirt and short skirt, Jun ;however, had her usual chinses clothes on, Ren was outside, wearing only his black pants, fighting with Horo Horo.

"It wasn't my fault that you gave me the wrong directions,"said Ren, getting his shirt from Jun.

"But you had to take the shortcut...through the desert!"cried Horo Horo, Pirika throw Horo Horo his pants which Horo Horo catched it.

"It's not my fault you can't take the heat,"said Ren as he wore his shirt.

"I'm from the mountains, what do you expect!"cried Horo Horo, now looking for his shirt.

"Pirika is from the mountains, and you don't see her stripping...unfortunately,"said Ren, then winked at Pirika, Jun tried to hide her giggles, while Pirika felt a blush coming on her face, Horo Horo looked shocked.

"See, Pirika, see, he's a perv, Pirika, that prove my point, that's why you can't date my sis,"screamed Horo Horo, pointing his finger at Ren, who was looking obnoxious.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth, are you saying that she don't have a killer body?"asked Ren, Pirika blush madly, Jun giggle, Horo Horo growled.

"Don't forget, you don't have a ghost, I still got Kororo, I can freeze you back to kingdom come,"said Horo Horo, Ren smiled.

"Is the upside down broom going to fight?"Ren teased, Horo Horo growled madder, then the doors to Yoh's house opened.

"We don't want any cookies, so go aw--Horo Horo, Ren, what are you doing here?"asked Hao, who open the door, wearing his jammies.

"Tamao told me to come,"said Horo Horo, Ren glared at him.

"I tag along because they need a someone to drive them here...and because Pirika was coming too,"said Ren, winking at Pirika when Horo Horo was not looking.

"Damn right, I ain't going to let sister stay with pervs like him,"said Horo Horo, Ren looked thoughtful.

"Pervs, huh? If I do recalled, what did I find under the pillow of Horo Horo's bed?"said Ren looking thoughtful again, then grin, Horo Horo looked mad at first, then looked scared.

"Oh yeah, one of those American--,"said Ren, then Horo Horo hit him right in his head and Ren fell into his van door hard.

"Dictionary,"Horo Horo said quickly, Ren got up, he looked mad at first, then he looked at his van, and then, tears full his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh...my baby, my baby, you got a dent,"cried Ren, hugging his car, Hao looked at them and he looked confused.

"This is what happen to the world's best shamans?"Hao said slowly with one of those looks."You guys better come in." Horo Horo and Jun went into the house, leaving Pirika to drag Ren into the house.

End of Chp. 1-

_Mmmmm...hot cocoa...oops, hi, what you think of Chap. 1, like it, hate it, please tell me, I made the story seem like Anna hates Yoh, don't really talk much, I guess, it's just Anna is a very hard charcter to work with, Yoh too, oh, if you got time, please review._


End file.
